Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to signs for displaying addresses or other messages, and more particularly to signs that may display messages of variable length but with no degradation of message position or character spacing.
The field of address signs is replete with examples of address signs that are illuminated, that accommodate a certain modularity, or that are combined with mailboxes.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,894 discloses a street number display employing plates. The plates display the characters of the address and further have light passages therethrough so that a properly placed illumination source may serve to display the address in a dark environment.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,642 discloses a street number display employing characters that are mounted with light transmissive members disposed in light holes so as to pass light.
As a further example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,738 discloses a street number display employing plates. The plates forming the characters of the display may be interlaced with spacer plates so as to form a desired pattern.
Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,306 discloses a street number display employing plates. The plates forming the characters of the display may be mounted in either a vertical or a horizontal orientation for versatility.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,820 discloses a modular sign system. Panels of the sign may be removed and replaced in a modular fashion.
None of the above references discloses an address display system that is modular, can accommodate multiple numbers or letters of address characters, and yet endows such functionality with a highly attractive presentation.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art noted above.
In particular, the present invention provides a sign-type display for a building, room and/or property address in which multiple characters of address may be accommodated, such as three numerals or letters, four numerals or letters, five numerals or letters, a combination of numerals and letters, etc. Each character is xe2x80x9cautomaticallyxe2x80x9d spaced relative to the sign and other characters, if any, no matter what character is employed or what its location is. Two of the primary features of the invention include the design of the signboard and the design of the characters, in particular the location of the fixtures used to attach the numerals to the signboard. The signboard is designed so that one or more characters may be mounted to the same but is such that, no matter how many or what characters are mounted, the set of characters is properly positioned, e.g., centered, with respect to the signboard. The characters are designed such that each appears properly positioned, with respect to its neighbors, no matter what it or its neighbors may be.
In one aspect, the invention is directed to an address display including a signboard, the signboard having defined therethrough at least three sets of punch-out holes, each set having at least one punch-out hole defined within, at least one punch-out hole of each set substantially collinear with at least one punch-out hole of each of the other sets, the punch-out holes along a line defined by the collinearity having substantially constant spacing; and a number of characters, each character to attach to respective ones of the at least three sets of holes, the characters each having a width and a height, the characters chosen from a set of characters corresponding to characters used in an address, each character in the set of characters having substantially the same overall width and substantially the same overall height as each of the other characters in the set of characters.
Implementations of the invention may include one or more of the following. The signboard may be mounted on a crossbeam, and the crossbeam may be mounted on one or two posts. The crossbeam may be oriented in a horizontal or vertical fashion. Each set of punch-out holes may have two or three vertically spaced holes. The number of characters which may be attached to the signboard may be one, two, three, four, five, and so on. The characters may have a trapezoidal cross-section and/or a draft in the range of 15 degrees to 20 degrees.
In another aspect, the invention is directed to a method of creating an address display sign. The method may include providing a signboard, the signboard having defined therethrough at least three sets of punch-out holes, each set having at least one punch-out hole defined within, at least one punch-out hole of each set substantially collinear with at least one punch-out hole of each of the other sets, the punch-out holes along a line defined by the collinearity having substantially constant spacing; choosing a number of characters corresponding to a number of characters in an address; punching-out or drilling out the holes of a number of the sets corresponding to the number of characters in the address; and mounting the number of characters in corresponding ones of the sets of holes, each of the characters having a width and a height, the characters chosen from a set of characters corresponding to characters used in an address, each character in the set of characters having substantially the same overall width and substantially the same overall height as each of the other characters in the set of characters.
Advantages of the invention may include one or more of the following. Multiple numbers of address or message alphanumeric characters may be accommodated within a single modular system. As the system employs punch-out holes, only the precise number of holes needed to display the desired address or message need be removed. Thus, the multiple characters may be accommodated without the unsightly holes or gaps left in prior systems. As the characters may be mounted through the signboard, they are not as susceptible to removal or dislocation as characters affixed to a signboard with magnets or other bonding agent or adhesive material. As the characters may be mounted through the signboard, the multiple characters may be accommodated without the unsightly guides used in prior systems. As the characters may be mounted using semi-permanent means, such as with a mounting screw, they can be removed, such as for cleaning, storage, refurbishment, or replacement, and/or interchanged to display a different address or message without replacement of the entire system as required in prior systems.